The present invention relates to driving devices and more particular to a motorized driving device for driving a spinning reel of a fishing rod to automatically take up a fishing line.
Regular spinning reel is generally driven by a hand crank to take up a fishing rod. Disadvantages of the conventional spinning reel driving mechanism are numerous and outlined hereinafter.
1. Inconvenient to operate: One must have one hand holding a fishing rod and the other hand driving a hand crank to carry a spinning reel to rotate. It is more difficult to control when a fish is caught by the hook.
2. Low sensitivity. Because a spinning reel and a fishing rod are respectively held by two hands while fishing with a fishing rod, the hand which drives a hand crank to rotate must match with the other hand which holds a fishing rod while a struggling fish is caught by the hook. However, smooth operation is generally difficult to achieve.
3. Limited fishing line take-up speed. Through hand drive to rotate a hand crank, the revolving speed of a spinning reel can not be greatly accelerated when it is required.
4. Manpower consuming. When taking up a fishing line, one can only have one hand to hold a fishing rod. When a fish is caught by the hook and trying to struggle away, it will be more difficult to control a fishing rod set.